blazin_trailsfandomcom-20200213-history
Protector--Part 2
*Marcus McCloud |guests=None |antagonists=*Dave Reeves *Chuck Carstairs *Zeb Forrest *Paul Jones |previous=''Protector--Part 1'' |next=''Protector--Part 3'' |year=5 }} 'Protector--Part 2 '''is the sixteenth chapter of ''Blazin' Trails and the second part of the Protector arc. Plot The next morning, Ricochet is arrested by the townspeople who believed that he was wrong for beating up Dave and Chuck. Although he believes that he's done nothing wrong, Ricochet complies and accepts his sentence, which is sixty days until either his release or until they decide what to do with him. With his arrest, Droop-a-Long is put in charge of affairs around the office, which worries him and makes him feel even more guilty. Droop-a-Long visits Ricochet outside of the jail, and after getting his attention by throwing a package of tin-foil,Ricochet tells him about his circumstances. Droop-a-Long's guilt is compounded, and he tells Ricochet that he's thinking of leaving, but he's stopped by Ricochet, who tells him that there's no need for him to leave; although he'd worked for him for five years, Ricochet never saw Droop-a-Long as nothing but trouble and again reaffirms his belief that friends never turn their backs on each other. Relieved, Droop-a-Long tells Ricochet that he'll stay on, although Ricochet talks him out of trying to get him out of jail and tells him to worry about keeping order in the town. Droop-a-Long leaves, but not before telling Ricochet that he'd bought him a piece of lemon cake since he'd heard the jail food was terrible and he wanted him to eat. Ricochet remarks that Droop-a-Long was too sweet for his own good. Droop-a-Long heads to Town Hall, where everyone is yelling at the mayor, J.P. Nuggets over what to do with Ricochet. J.P. is willing to give the rabbit a second chance if his story is true, but his decision divides most of the town; a few, led by a farmer named Jeb, believed that Ricochet was right and Droop-a-Long was blameless, but many more believe that it's Droop-a-Long's fault and that he's nothing more than a manipulator. Having had enough, Droop-a-Long bravely steps forward and tells J.P. Nuggets everything, and then asks that J.P. consider giving Ricochet a second chance as he's the best sheriff the town's got and that they'll quickly fall into disarray if he's arrested or removed from position. J.P. tells him that he'll take his suggestion into consideration when he talks with the other members and the court. When questioned as to why he did such a thing, Droop-a-Long explains, using a variation of Ricochet's words, that he believes that friends defend each other, as well as explaining to an ignorant lady that men can be abused as well. He leaves, fighting back tears and hoping that J.P. Nuggets delivers on his promise. At the county jail, Dave and Chuck receive word from their contact about what's going on, and Dave rants that they're supposed to kill Droop-a-Long, not let him run things in Ricochet's place. They order their men to go back that night and kill Droop-a-Long. That night, Droop-a-Long is ambushed by Dave's men during his first night alone in the office, first by the men shooting up the office (which Droop-a-Long narrowly avoids), and then getting shot in the leg after trying to surrender peacefully. Zeb doesn't have the heart to kill him, so he orders his men to do it, and they beat Droop-a-Long to near death. When they learn he isn't dead, Zeb decides to stuff Droop-a-Long in a bag and toss him on the next incoming train. He and the gang return to the jail to inform Dave and Chuck that Droop-a-Long is gone and the jail is their's for the taking. Dave laughs and tells them that they'll get their reward once they get out of jail, and that they have nothing to worry about since Ricochet's in prison. The next morning, J.P. Nuggets goes to the jail to tell Droop-a-Long that he's granted Ricochet his release and full immunity, only to stumble upon the crime scene. He runs for the other jail, and demands to see Ricochet. After being startled awake, Ricochet learns that he's released, but at a cost: apparently, Droop-a-Long was murdered not long after he went to Town Hall to tell J.P. everything. Ricochet is shattered by the news, but composes himself long enough to leave the jail and head back to the office. It's when he sees Droop-a-Long's bloodstained belongings that he finally breaks, mourning for his best friend. The townspeople are just as saddened, and outside, Jeb mutters that something must be done. Later, a grief-stricken Ricochet informs J.P. that he isn't going to take up the case to find out who murdered Droop-a-Long, which shocks J.P. Meanwhile, Dave and Chuck celebrate their apparent victory over Droop-a-Long and Ricochet, not knowing that Ricochet has already been reinstated as sheriff. Meanwhile in the town of Havenport, a disguised thief named Marcus McCloud is helping load things off the train, only to get a live package. After cutting it open, a beaten, bloody and battered Droop-a-Long crawls out, and Marcus is forced to take him in after getting caught trying to sneak away. It's going to be a long day, Marcus grumbles... Trivia *This chapter is one of the darkest chapters of Blazin' Trails thus far, featuring graphic bits of violence. *This chapter marks the first appearances of Jeb and Zeb, although neither know anything about what the other is up to in town. *The character Paul Jones is a reference to a similarly cruel antagonist in iheartgod175's fic, Acceptance, who is also named Paul. *Bits of Ricochet's and J.P.'s mutual friendship is mentioned here. *This is one of the few chapters where Ricochet gives up due to being emotionally vulnerable. Category:Chapters Category:Serious Chapters